The Monster Within
by Cliffdiverwarriorcat
Summary: A group of teens with a hidden secret that even they do not know about. What happens when the monster within is released from them...? Warning- bad at summaries, Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

**HIYA DAREDEVILS! I am here with another story! Now this isnt a regular story here folks... IM NOT WINGING IT THIS TIME! I think...**

* * *

_Long ago, there was a time that monsters ruled this world, no humans, not a single one. The Enderdragon ruled them all with harsh growls and fire, only the enderman could talk to them. Then, one day a mob by the name of Eric came and killed twelve endermen and made eyes of ender with them. With the eyes he could build a portal for a dark world right under the enderdragon's snout and banish him to the end. The mobs that the dragon ruled over were not the regular day mobs you see every night, they were very gentle and peaceful.  
The dragon had different plans for the mobs though, he took many of them and flamed them up with burning rage. Eric was one of them, but he had different plans as he succeeded in his escape he tried to build the portal many times, but failed miserably.  
The dragon had succeeded in making all, but a few mobs with his burning rage. Before the dragon could finish his job, the remaining kind mobs joined together and banished him to the end with the properly made portal. No one knows that all of the mobs still live today in the newly made human society of Minecraftia and the dragon wants to fuel his revenge on the new race and make them part of his raging army..._

* * *

**I have a feeling that half of you know whos gonna be the hiden mobs, but theres a catch, when the human race came along the mobs died as humans, but were born again as another except they dont remember theyre mobs... GASP**


	2. Chapter 2

**apparently I am winging this lol ok im gonna make this short since my phone is at 4% so anyways cya at the bottom A/N!**

* * *

Ch. 1  
"Look out!" My friend yells as I slice a witch in the jaw making her angrier, if that was even possible comparing to how ticked he was before.

"Wanna throw a potion you little baby?" I taunt.

"ARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!" It roared coming after me as my eyes widened in surprise that the witch would understand me.

"Geez dood! That witchy was super ticked!" My friend Bajan said landing beside me along with his hybrid brother, Jerome.

"Yeah..." I pant/sigh.

"Seto! What the heck did you do to tick that witch off so badly? I have NEVER seen one THAT ticked off before!" My other friend, Sky said laughing slightly.

"I... Dont know..." I say.

"Whatever it was that you did... Was... AWESOME!" Jerome cheered doing his famous bacca slurp, making us laugh.

"Ok lets just forget about that witch, I mean seriously I think we all have ticked mobs off that badly before, besides witches are ALWAYS ticked." Deadlox says seeing us nod our heads in agreement.

"Ok LEGGGGGOOOOOOO!" Universe yells with a blast of smoke from behind him as his jetpack floats him in the air.

"Watch it!" Chelsea coughed from the smoke.

"Come on!" I yell to them dashing towards the base.

"Oh come on!" I hear Deadlox yelp as an enderman teleports to him picking him up.

"Im not a fricken block endy!" He shouts making it roar teleporting away with him.

"Deadlox!" We yell running over trying to catch the enderman. Ssundee brushed past me with incredible speed not showing any sign of exhaust or effort.

Deadlox's POV  
'What is going on enderman cant understand me none the less hear me what the frick is happening!?' I ask myself wriggling around in the grasp of the enderman.

"Bender! I got him!" I hear a deep roar say making my ears ring.

"Great job Strender maybe Lady Ender will reward us this time." I hear another say giving me a headache.

"Get used to it Enderlox you are one of us." A growl says making my vision cloud with purple streaks.

"The dog is catching up!" A last hiss says until every purple streak blocks my vision completely turning into black until my senses faded.

Sky's POV  
I groaned in annoyance seeing the enderman disappear completely with no sign of coming back.

"What is it with the mobs nowadays?" I groan out.

"I have no idea Sky." Seto sighs.

"Maybe just mayb-" I start hearing a high pitched scream when we all rushed out.

* * *

**ok time for OCs i will select about four so put them in and i will select them so dont be mad if i dont choose yours kay? BUT dont say the kind of mob you want them to be otherwise there is NO WAY I will use them so anyways BAI!**


End file.
